


rise

by baexil



Category: Jeon Somi - Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baexil/pseuds/baexil
Summary: Somi has always been told that she’s too curious for her own good. And she is big enough to admit that her curiosity has gotten her trouble in the past. But there is something eager and wanting that bursts in her chest that she can’t quite ignore.She feels the same spark of curiosity when she sees a small, hobbly rowboat fighting against the waves to find its way to shore.





	rise

Somi has always been told that she’s too curious for her own good. And she is big enough to admit that her curiosity has gotten her trouble in the past. But there is something eager and wanting that bursts in her chest that she can’t quite ignore. 

She feels the same spark of curiosity when she sees a small, hobbly rowboat fighting against the waves to find its way to shore. 

It’s not really proper for her to be this part of the cove at this time of the day. But she had a crowd who was a little rougher, more mean than she had been able to put up with that night and she had quickly made her escape and ran towards the sound of water until her aching feet could run no more. 

The water has always been her constant companion. On bad days especially, the oceans crashing waves give her the same type of serenity that was there before she was born, the day her mother died, every day of her life, and long after she passed from this world. 

Today the moon is high and full, casting its light down on the shore, which was the reason why she can see three figures slip from their boat and pull it onto the shore. Well, it looks like two of them help while the third leans heavily against one of the other figures. Injured, likely. 

She should probably turn and pretend she saw nothing. A lone ship into this cove would only spell trouble, especially with that larger sloop that is neatly curving away further from shore, probably to go hide in the less populated areas of the island. Pirates, most likely. Maybe smugglers even. But there is something about the way the three of them move together, efficiently stowing the boat, hiding it under some drooping palm trees all while supporting their third who seems to be weak and the knees. 

No voices carry on the wind to her, which is impressive, considering the direction the wind is carrying. Using discretion, then. 

Somi is about to get up from her spot overlooking the cove and return to town and then a wispy cloud falls from the moon and moonbeams light up the cove. If she hadn’t been sitting here for a few hours already, her eyes wouldn’t have been adjusted and she wouldn’t have seen that all three sailors are women. 

Her curiosity perks its head. 

They are halfway to the sand dunes, in the complete wrong direction of town, when the third one’s steps falter and her knees buckles she stumbles into the sand. The other two are crouching by her and it’s barely a moment before they decide to have their injured hauled onto the back of the tallest woman of the three. 

It looks difficult, walking along the sand with dead weight on their back. Going in the wrong direction of anyone who can help the injured one. 

She should have learned by now, living on the streets for the past 10 years, to not go sticking her nose into business that is not hers. It only leads to trouble and grief. Nothing good. 

But Somi has one of those stupidly soft hearts and curious minds and so she pitches her voice low and calls across the cove, “‘Lo, sea-weary travelers.” 

Their first reaction is to whip around and point some shiny looking weapons her way and she can’t blame them. She holds her hands up to show she means no harm. 

The shortest one’s, and the one in front of the other two, sword dips a bit at the gesture, but the other two stay alert and weary. 

“Town’s that way,” she says, knowing her accent is thick with the local tones. One that will place her as a commoner familiar with the area. She points in a complete different direction than they were traveling in. 

A cloud passes over the moon, casting the trio into darkness as they take a moment to consider her statement. 

“And how do we ascertain the truth in this statement?” A soft, educated voice, and clearly accented from the lands far to the West. She has heard accents like this, a bit rougher than this gentle tone, from merchants who hail from a port at least a month’s sail from here. 

Somi can’t help but to giggle excitedly. Interesting. It appears her laughter is not welcomed by their injured member who lights up as the moon is uncovered again, tensing and gritting her teeth. But she suppose that could also be from pain. 

“Well, you could go off and try to find town on your own, but that one looks like she needs a doctor.” Somi says, brightly despite the topic, “You could bet on your own sense of direction or-” Somi trails off, pushing herself up from her spot. She stretches, purposefully giving off an air of ease while she actually checks the laces of her shoes and the fit of her skirts so she can dash off if she needs to. A street urchin learns to be fast in these parts or they don’t grow up at all. 

“Or?” The other prompts. 

“Or you can pay for the certainty in my words with a few coppers.” Somi finishes with a pleased grin. Street urchins learn to be fast and to take advantage of every situation. Even potentially dangerous ones. 

She expects them to be frustrated with her, to yell or throw curses her way, but instead the shorter woman in front laughs good-naturedly and sheaths her sword. 

“Oh, I love me a wise lass,” she says, despite clearly being no older than a lass herself, humor clear in her voice, “Three coppers.” 

“Five for a fast delivery. No offense to yas, but your friend clearly needs a doctor and sooner rather than later.” 

“Three. And that’s as high as I’m going to go before you try and bargain with me more, ya wee devil” She says, crossing her arms, still clearly amused, “But I will throw in an extra copper if you can also help us get some well-needed supplies.” 

“You’ll find no better guide to town than I.” Somi replies, “I swear on the sea goddess herself.” 

“I have no doubt, lass.” The shorter woman replies back. 

It’s only then, when they make their way to her spot, that Somi realizes that the woman has the same accent as her own. 

Curious. 

\----

The doctor she takes them to is one that she’s been going to for years now. Ever since she and her mother had to fend for themselves on the streets. This doctor is also the one she called when her mother succumbed to the plague that eventually claimed her life. 

The inside of her house is as she remembers it, unchanging since her first visit as a smaller girl. Despite being in one of the rougher areas of town, her floor is swept clean and various herbs and other greeneries that spill from various hooks from that ceiling and seem to cover everywhere. The windows are also wide open, letting in fresh, slightly salty, air. On this block, this house will be the only one with wide open windows. Despite their vulnerability, thieves know to stay away from this residence. 

There are several pallets on the floor, only one of them occupied today, thank whatever small blessing that caused that rare occurrence. She gestures for the two women to drop their companion onto one near them, and being stubborn as she had appeared in the moonlight, their third, refuses to be set onto the pallet, demanding to be set on her feet. 

“I can stand until the doctor comes,” she protests, violently hissing when the tallest girl dumps her directly onto the pallet anyways. 

“I swear to the gods-” 

“Yes, yes, you’ll skin us alive. But only if you let yourself heal long enough to get that far,” the shortest member says, rolling her eyes. She had introduced herself as Jihyo. A suitably innocent name for the short woman with cute, round cheeks who doesn’t seem to be hesitant to direct the others with the ease of an aunties friendly but demanding attitude. 

Especially with that accent, it reminds her of her own mother. 

Somi’s train of thought is interrupted by an old woman entering from the back room. She’s impossibly old, practically hunched over, and taking in the three strangers with a weary eye before turning to her. 

“You have a habit of finding some lost souls to bring me, youngling,” shes says, “but you’ve certainly managed to out-do yourself this time.” “Oh please, you’d died of boredom by now if it wasn’t for me,” Somi remarks with a cheeky smile. 

“You and your antics, maybe” she says under her breath, as if it’s an insult. Somi’s smile just widens. She knows the old woman enough to know that her comments are made with love. 

“Are you the doctor?” Jihyo sets up, eyes bright and determined on the old woman. She gestures to her friend, “Please, she’s hurt.” 

“Doctor?” The old woman asks incredulously, she casts a look at Somi before turning her back on them and kneeling with the ease of a much younger woman by the other patient in her house, “I am not doctor, child.” 

The two standing women whip to her, betrayal written all over their face. Their friend doesn’t glare her way, but squirms and turns more paler. 

Somi laughs a bit awkwardly, reaching up to rub the back of her neck, “She’s not a doctor, per say, more like a-” 

“Witch,” the old woman inserts. 

“Healer.” Somi follows up quickly, mainly to appease the more and more panicked looking Jihyo. Their second doesn’t look as concerned, one who very inconspicuously did not share her name on their way here, but if Somi is right about her birthplace, then it would make sense why she wouldn’t be as concerned. 

Jihyo on the other hand is searching for something in the old woman’s back, as if that would tell her how trustworthy this healer is. 

Somi, being the bleeding heart that she is, takes a step closer to her and places a gentle hand on her arm. 

“I trust this woman with my life. She will help your friend. I swear it.” She says with confidence. Jihyo looks up at her, her eyes now searching hers for possibly the same thing she was looking for in the old woman. Trust. 

“Oh, please,” the old woman interrupts, finally turning to Momo who looks very pale compared to her all-black outfit, “You both act like I haven’t lived two more lives than you both. This girl only needs some stitching, an ointment, and lots of rest.” 

“You can tell that all just from glancing at her?” The tallest companion asks with genuine curiosity. 

The old woman grins wildly, her crooked teeth gleaming almost threateningly, “Before you even walked in the door, girl.” 

Somi truly enjoys the look of absolute confusion on the tall woman’s face. 

“Now go on, I’m sure you’ve got some other things to do.” The old woman turns her back on them, a clear dismissal. 

Jihyo hesitates, clearly uncomfortable with leaving her companion by herself. The other woman doesn’t even seem to notice this before politely asking the woman. 

“Would you mind terribly if I could stay and observe? I promise to stay out of your way.” her tone is so soft and respectful that Somi isn’t overly surprised when the healer agrees. Just a little surprised. The stranger must have made the best impression on the old lady. 

“I imagine you’ll get a lot out of this actually, coming from the Western Lands.” She says. The tall woman looks shocked. 

Somi smiles and gently touches Jihyo’s arm again. She waits for her to turn to catch her eyes and asks, “Want me to show you around town?” 

Jihyo returns her smile and nods, but pausing, "Wait, what will be open this time of night?" 

"The night market," Somi says with a wide grin. "I know it like the back of my hand. You can get whatever you need, I promise it." 

A few blinks as she makes a decision. 

"You will be okay here on your own, Tzuyu?" She asks, a final check. 

"And will guard Momo with my life, Captain." the tall woman remarks, a hand placed delicately over her heart in a sophisticated salute. Somi's eyebrows shoot up. A female captain? Fascinating and very rare. 

"Lead the way," she finally says. Somi does gladly 

\-----

Somi takes her to the hub of the night market, passing her usual stalls and pointing out ones that might be of interest to a potential pirate. Like the gunpowder seller. Jihyo shoots her a look at that one but it’s marred by a smile, as if acknowledging her intuition. 

They talk. 

They stop for the common supplies that a crew slipping in unnoticed from the side would pick up at port. 

Overall, Somi find Jihyo intelligent, witty, and independent. She can't decide which traits she finds the most admirable. 

On the way to one of Somi’s favorite stalls, the breadmaker with a soft spot for cute orphans like herself, a large, bear-like man steps into their way. Somi immediately recognizes him. 

“C’mon,” Somi says, grabbing the elbow of Jihyo’s sleeve to pull her in a different direction. 

“Where are you going so fast?” The man asks, boorishly laughing as one of his thug-like friends step into their path, blocking them again. 

“I wasn’t done with you yet.” He says with a lick to his lips, eyes dragging from her to linger on Jihyo, “Who is your little friend? She’s cute too, a business partner of yours?” 

Jihyo looks nonplussed, completely ignoring the two men towering over them and ask Somi bluntly, “Who the fuck is this?” 

“Ooh, her friend has got a smart mouth on her,” the tall man’s friend says, “I like ‘em feisty. She’s perfect for me.” 

“Lay off already, she’s not like that.” Somi growls, clenching her fists. 

“Are you getting smart with me, little one?” The bear man smirks, “You’ll have to watch you mouth or do you remember who gave you such a nice tip last time you danced at the bar?” 

Somi flushes darkly, not looking Jihyo’s way who is clearly giving her a surprised look. 

“I’d hardly call a single copper and a smack on the ass a good tip,” she says through clenched teeth. 

“My firm hand is worth more than any coin, lass. You should feel privileged.” He says smugly. Somi wants for everything to punch him in his big, ugly face, but he was also the best strongman of the local gang leader. Messing with him was bringing all sorts of trouble onto her head. She’d probably be banned at the best places to get tips and be resorted to going to the more dangerous bars on the sketchier part of town. Or resort to much worse. 

And so she flexes her fists and shoots a harsh glare. Just when she about to tell him where to fuck off to, Jihyo is darting around her with a speed and grace that shocks Somi frozen. Before any of them can blink, Jihyo sets into a obviously well-practice stance for a moment before she strikes out, as fast a snake, and lands an uppercut right where it hurts the most. In the dick. 

The bearish man has the wind knocked out of him, doubling forward, only for Jihyo to strike the heel of her hand out and strike him precisely on the nose. With a crack that is truthfully pleasing to Somi’s ears, the small woman breaks his nose, blood flowing rapidly down his face. 

It all happens so fast that he doesn’t have any time to react other than yell _my nose_ , his friend blinking astonishedly at the display while Somi’s mouth hangs open in shock. 

It doesn’t take much time for Somi to snap out of it, closing her mouth with a click and grabbing Jihyo’s wrist. 

“We need to get out of here. Now.” She says, already dragging her into a running pace. 

“Did I hit the wrong asshole?” Jihyo asks unapologetically, lacing their hands together as she catches up, keeping up with Somi’s pace easily despite being shorter than her. 

“Let’s just say that asshole is on the payroll of the gang who controls this whole area and the market.” Somi says, ducking around a group of women and a line for meat pies, slipping into a dark alley between two buildings. 

“Ah, I still don’t regret it.” Jihyo says, squeezing their palms together. Somi isn’t sure if it’s the adrenaline, the sudden exercise, or the touch when her heart beats a bit faster. She pushes it away, focusing instead on getting them into friendly territory as soon as possible. Somi stops short and suddenly cuts a tight corner and slips into a small space between two buildings that isn’t obvious to the eye at first glance. They have to crouch and crawl between the buildings, the bricks squeezing uncomfortably on either side, before it suddenly dips low and opens up into a larger space. 

They had dropped each other’s hands while crawling through the small tunnel, but Jihyo gasps and finds her hand again. 

“Wow,” she says, awed, eyes wide as she takes in the space. 

“Welcome to my hideaway. My home.” Somi says proudly. 

The area was a city planners poor mistake much to her benefit. Three houses that meet at odd angles and the abandoned fourth makes an odd space between the structures, leaving a perfect place for a street urchin to make a home. 

Over the years, Somi has dressed it up, dragged furniture through the abandoned house into the house of her making. An almost self-made nest, each and every piece chosen by her that gives her a sense of safety. 

That and a nifty secret way in/out of the house if she ever needed a quick exited. It’s proved useful on more than one occasion. 

“It’s amazing,” Jihyo breathes. 

“Thanks,” Somi says, tucking a loose hair from her braid behind her ear, “And thanks, yanno, for stopping those thugs.” 

“Pigs,” Jihyo scrunches her nose as if she suddenly could smell the men again. 

“Even if it was pretty dumb, messing with one of the more powerful gangs as an outsider, it was still amazingly bad ass.” Somi admits with a toothy grin. 

Jihyo winks at her, “Anytime.” 

Then she seems to take a moment to consider for a second and then swears colorfully enough to raise Somi’s eyebrows. 

“I didn’t think about Momo or Tzuyu. I need to make sure they are safe.” She says. 

“They should be fine with the old woman. Everyone knows better than to mess with her lest they gain her wrath. They will be safe while we finish up any more shopping you may need.” 

There is a tension in Jihyo that there wasn’t before, as if someone flipped a switch and put her whole body on alarm. 

“Take me back to my crew,” she orders. Somi admires the protective instinct in her, she had applied it to her even though she wasn’t a part of her crew. She can’t help but to wonder how fierce she would be in protecting her crew. 

She says none of this, just simply replies, “Right away.” 

Turning on her heel, a sudden thought comes to her. There is a faster way to get back to the Healer’s house, one she hasn’t taken for a few years, but she imagines Jihyo is up to the task. Might help her blow off some steam and jitters from the fight. It’s also safer, there is no way someone would follow them that way. 

“Feel like taking a shortcut?” She asks, a cheeky grin on her face. 

Jihyo raises an eyebrow but nods definitively. Of course she was game for anything that would get her back to her crew faster. 

“It’ll require a bit more effort than the path on our way here.” She says, leading them both to a house with brick walls. She flashes her grin again, “Let’s see if you can keep up.” 

Somi grabs onto some bricks that are missing in the wall, most likely on purpose, using it as leverage to swing her legs up and start climbing up the side of the house. She doesn’t even bother looking to see if Jihyo is following her. 

With a grunt she heaves herself up onto the roof, her clothes taking a bit of damage in the process. Only when she has her feet underneath her again does she peer over the edge to see her companion’s progress. 

Jihyo is climbing up the bricks with an ease and grace that makes it seems as if shes lived in this town all her life. It makes Somi curious again. Sure, there was a certain amount of climbing up ropes with the sailing life, but she looks as natural on land as Somi herself. 

Somi has all of the time to blink before Jihyo is pulling herself up onto the roof with much more grace than Somi just had. 

“I seem to be keeping up alright.” Jihyo says with a toothy grin. 

“Oh, just you wait,” Somi says, fiery competitive instinct flaring, “The fun hasn’t even begun yet.” Then she spins on the ball of her feet and starts running. With her faster momentum, Somi jumps between the small gap between this house and the next. She doesn’t slow down on the new roof, instead increasing her speed so that she can smoothly jump over a small wall outcropping before taking two more steps and flinging herself towards another roof. 

She is in the air for what feels like a few minutes but is surely just a few scant seconds, pedalling her arms and legs, preparing herself for when her feet hit the roof, tucking forward into a neat roll that has her bouncing back up onto her feet and back into a sprint. 

Using the break as she runs along the length of this building roof, she glances behind her and is happy to see that Jihyo is lagging slightly behind but still keeping an impressive pace for someone not native to town. Somi almost loses her stride when Jihyo executes a neat flip on the building adjacent to her. Impressive. 

By the time they make it to the roof across from the Healer’s, they are both panting, out of breath, but grinning wildly. 

“I needed that.” Jihyo says, lifting her arms up to catch more air into her lungs. 

“I know,” Somi says cheekily. Jihyo gives her a look but doesn’t admonish her sass. 

They are distracted by the old woman coming out of her house to glare up at them, scolding, “Get down from there, younglings, you will break your necks being fools.” 

They share a grin before obeying. 

\-----

Momo is looking remarkably better when they enter. Jihyo says as much to the both of them. 

Momo replies in a language that Somi has only heard spoken at the docks before. But even she can tell that the words are almost unintelligible, slurred and tired sounding. Jihyo looks stricken, rushing over to her side, but Tzuyu laughs in her high, delicate tone. 

“Don’t worry, captain, the Healer’s meds have just made her feel a bit loopy.” 

To confirm her statement, Momo breaks out into a wide grin that seems out-of-character with how Jihyo’s eyes widen and Tzuyu giggles. 

Momo reaches for her captain, mumbling incoherently words in the foreign language. To her surprise, Jihyo replies back in the same language as she steps forward into Momo’s hold, cupping her cheeks softly. The other two have accents to their common language and so it doesn’t mark her as surprising when they speak another language, clearly not from this part of the islands, but Jihyo who speaks as natively as Somi herself to speak another so fluently… It seems that the trio can’t help but to keep intriguing her. 

Somi's heart clenches when Momo reaches up and presses two soft ginfers to a scrape on Jihyo's face. She's not sure if it's from the fight with the thugs or something from earlier. IT's clear that whatever affection Jihyo has for her crew. It is returned in equal. 

Jihyo crawls into the cot with her and Momo immediately curls around her, now moving with very little pain. Whether her wound was healed by the old lady or that she couldn’t feel the pain due to the medicine is another question. Momo practically goes limp as Jihyo gathers her up, rubbing her back soothingly and she rubs her cheek on Jihyo’s shoulder. It strikes Somi as rather cat-like. 

The Healer comes in from the back, sparing a glance at the two of them but seemingly taking it into stride. Somi blinks, such public affection wasn’t exactly common in town, but the old lady doesn’t seem to think it strange at all. 

“Tea?” She asks them, her back towards them as her hands stay busy. “It will make your friend snap out of it faster.” 

“We would be most grateful,” Tzuyu says, polite and melodic, as she too sits down on the cot. Somi blinks, surprised when they all seem to curl up together on the same space. They seem accustomed to it, easily shifting into more comfortable positions. 

She fidgets, a bit uncomfortable now that she is only one on her feet but the Healer solves her indecisiveness when she places a tray of small snacks and four cups of tea beside the bed. 

“Sit, child,” She says, giving her a fond pat on the shoulder as she goes back into her rooms. 

Somi doesn’t let herself hesitate this time, striding over and sitting cross-legged next to the cot. She busies herself with pouring the four of them some tea as Jihyo and Tzuyu cuddle Momo who looks strangely blissed and relaxed. Completely unlike how she had made her acquaintance. 

It must be slightly unusual for the two other girls too, especially Jihyo who makes kissy faces at Momo and says in an overly cute voice, “Momo is being so cute!” 

“She will be most unhappy tomorrow.” Tzuyu points out, gently brushing Momo’s hair out of her eyes. 

“As long as she feels safe and cared for, she can be as angry as she wants.” Jihyo says brightly. When Somi passes her a cup of tea, she surprises her again when instead of taking it for herself, she props Momo up against her side and helps her drink from the tea first, but only after cooling it herself first. 

Somi’s heart clenches at the sight. To see such open love and affection for each other. It’s like they are sisters. Closer even. It’s not something she is used to, not since her mother died. A pang of envy shoots through her. She wonders what it would be like to have such close friends, kindred spirits who have each others back through health and sickness. 

It seems too good to be true. 

After Momo has two cups of tea, she starts to return to speaking in their common language, but her eyes droop heavily. 

“Want us to leave you to sleep?” Jihyo asks kindly, smiling when Somi hands her another cup of tea. 

“No,” Momo frowns, twisting in the cot until her head is in Tzuyu’s lap and her legs in Jihyo’s. 

Again, very catlike. Seemingly as if she is annoyed with their presence all while cuddling closer for more. Jihyo seems to agree, cooing over Momo whose lips thin and she kicks out in a warning. Somi has to hold back her laughter while Jihyo sticks her tongue out childishly at her. 

“You all are unlike anyone I’ve ever met.” Somi can’t help but say, honest to a fault her mother would say, adding, “And I’ve spent a lot of time at the docks meeting all sorts of unusual people.” 

“I can only imagine the sorts that stumble into this port,” Momo remarks dryly. Tzuyu smiles at Momo and despite the gentle look, she shakes her head in a negative as if telling Momo to watch her language. Momo scrunches her face back at her but doesn’t add anything other than that. 

“I mean a female captain is rare enough, let alone-” Somi trails off, gesturing at the other two women. 

“You should see the rest of our crew,” Jihyo grins from ear to ear, “All just like us.” 

“All as strange as you or all female?” Somi asks bluntly. The other women laugh, trading significant looks. 

“All female,” Tzuyu adds helpfully, “All fifty-three of us.” 

Somi’s eyes widen, “Fifty-three? That’s a big crew.” 

“Average-sized crew, actually,” Jihyo says with pride, “And each and everyone as strong and independent as only women can be.” She looks off to the side and Somi realize with a start that she is looking out the window as if she is somehow able to see through town’s sprawl, to the ocean, to her ship. 

“However, we are quickly outgrowing out ship. We have been working towards a more suitable one for the past year.” Tzuyu adds, her hands playing with Momo’s hair. 

At that, all three of the women frown. Somi wants more than anything to press further, where did they come from, why only women, why did the thought of a bigger ship make them all scowl so? And most of all, how did they land up in this sorry state of an island? 

“You look curious,” Tzuyu remarks with a small smile. Apparently, she wasn’t able to hide her facial features. 

“Mother always said that I was as easy to read as an open book.” Somi says with a sad smile. 

“And your mother?” Jihyo asks. 

“Dead.” Somi says simply. 

Tzuyu hums sorrowfully while Momo closes her eyes. 

“A common story, unfortunately.” She says, but it doesn’t sound rude or dismissive. It sounds sympathetic. 

“Oh, did you- did your-?” Somi can’t really find the words. 

“Yes, and shortly after my father sold me into slavery.” Momo says, not opening her eyes. Tzuyu’s hands go to her temples, soothing, as Jihyo frowns, her gaze still out towards the ocean. 

“It’s hard to find a good life as a woman in these waters,” Jihyo says, a bitterness to her tone that Somi hasn’t heard before. 

“But you’ve made a good one for us.” Tzuyu gently reminds, smiling when Jihyo finally tears her eyes away from the window and back to them. Jihyo finds her smile as well, getting brighter when Momo reaches for her again. 

Somi isn’t sure how three grown women can fit on one of the cots, but they manage it, pulling another cot closer and wrapping around each other. Momo seems particularly clingy, reaching for Jihyo until she settles beside her. 

“Hold on, Miss Inpatient,” Jihyo teases, sitting up so she can pull her over jacket over her head. Leaving her in just an undergarment. 

Somi suddenly feels as if she is intruding, a slight warmth to her cheeks as she gathers up the tray and cups, tidying up. 

“I should probably get going,” she says, her eyes fixed firmly on what she is doing. 

“See here, Captain, remember that not everyone is used to your lack of etiquette.” Tzuyu scolds despite the mirth sparkling in her eyes, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. 

“Ah, sorry Somi,” Jihyo says, yawning and stretching her arms over her head, “When you live with fifty other women all in close spaces, you kind of get used to all sorts of undress.” 

“I see. It’s just that I haven’t really had any women in my life since my mother passed.” Somi admits. There is a heavy pause and she didn’t mean to bring the mood down, but she also hasn’t been able to say that to anyone until now. 

A hand on her shoulder makes her look up. Jihyo doesn’t smile at her, but holds her eyes, her brown ones glittering as they search hers. She doesn’t tell her to smile or that everything will be okay, she instead seems to be accepting all of her scars. But that doesn’t stop her from feeling uncomfortable with her lack of dress, Somi’s eyes drop with shyness and then she freezes. 

There, wrapping around Jihyo’s arm up and around her shoulder, delicately landing on her collarbone, is a fiery red phoenix. A tattoo that blazes with reds and oranges and a shimmering golden eye that seems to have a living glare. 

Somi’s heart thuds in her chest and the whole room seems to tilt on its side but Jihyo seems to not notice, giving her another firm squeeze before slipping back into the cot with Momo. 

Tzuyu, always attentive with her bright eyes, notices the shift. She asks, “ Are you okay, Miss Somi?” 

“Yes, just a bit tired is all, I think that I should leave you to rest for the night?” It’s supposed to be a statement, but with her stuttering heart, it leans into the tone of a question. 

“Mkay,” Jihyo says, already sounding half asleep herself, completely oblivious, Momo is completely asleep beside her, “We will see you tomorrow, babe.” Somi can barely hear her, as if her ears are stuffed with cotton or submerged in water. Her thoughts buzz noisily, feeling detached from her body as she moves towards the door. 

She is jolted from her thoughts by a tentative touch to her elbow, trying to smother the instinct jump, Somi turns and meets Tzuyu’s eyes. She’s smiling but her eyes are busy searching for something in her face. 

Tzuyu must find whatever she was looking for because she says mysteriously in that charming noble tone of hers, “If you want to take the world from the heart-attacked, you can take it back.” 

“What?” Somi asks, stupefied. 

“Just consider it. To be reborn, you must first burn.” Tzuyu says, gently guiding her to the doorway and ushering her out. 

Somi walks back to her hideout, Tzuyu’s words ringing in her head, mingling with a voice that she hasn’t heard in so long that she almost has forgotten what it sounds like. A painful pang shoots through her at that self admission. 

“Find the girl with the phoenix tattoo, my dear,” her mother’s voice echoes. Despite it being four years ago, she can still see the tattered bed that her mother laid on when she was sick. Her face, Somi thinks painfully, is getting more and more fussy in her memories. 

“If you find her, don’t let her get away from you. Go with her.” She had sounded so weak at that time. Somi had barely been able to form words to promise her through her wracking sobs. 

She drops to her knees, brushing aside dirt in a spot only seh knows about. The dirt above this stash has not been distrubed in over two years. Now Somi uses her hands to manually dig through half a foot of loose dirt until she hits the small box she dug here when she first decided to make this place her home. 

It is honest in looks, a plain wooden box that her mother had given her, deceptive in holding what is easily the most valuable item she owns. 

Blowing the dirt off the top, she sees where her mother carefully carved her initials into the top. She runs a revenant hand over it, a tear coming to her with all of the memories of her mother rush over her. She misses her laugh the most. 

Taking a moment to compose herself and take a deep breath. She opens the box, careful with the finicky latch, to find the necklace her mother bestowed on her when she died. 

A golden phoenix in a delicate chain. It could almost be a twin of Jihyo’s tattoo. 

Somi’s heart beats loudly in her chest, her breath whooshing in her ears. Her hands tremble as she plucks the necklace from the box. She can’t bring herself to put it on, she hasn’t since her mother died. Instead she cups it in her hands and brings it to her chest. Tears slip down her eyes. 

Was she supposed to go with Jihyo’s crew? Sure they seemed kind and honest and close as blood, but she knew practically nothing about them. It could all be a facade. Also, Momo was extremely injured. What type of work were these women getting into that would cause Momo to be so injured? 

Thoughts swirling, Somi crawls into the area she has marked off as separate for her sleeping space. She crawls into the space, curled around her hands and the necklace. 

But what did she have to lose? She was in danger every moment in this town. She’s lucky she’s been able to make it this far without serious harm coming to her. Being a young single woman was a constant risk to her. How much longer until her luck runs out? Sure she would be risking, well, everything she knows, but she could be gaining the friendship of Jihyo, Momo, and Tzuyu, exploring the world with them. 

And maybe (just maybe, if she’s really lucky) she could even find a family. A home. Something she hasn’t had since her mother died. 

Wouldn’t that be worth risking it all? 

\-----

Somi sleeps fitfully, the chain of the necklace threaded through her fingers, the press of the metal phoenix dug into her palm, held closely to her chest. 

When she wakes up, dawn is just touched the sky making it a brilliant pink that fades into a warm orange where the sun will rise in its furious summer state. Her first thought is to visit the old woman’s house and the three girls inside. 

She hasn’t decided if she should tell them about what her mother told her before she died. Or show them the phoenix pendant, but she’s the type of person who thinks better on her feet. She will have to make a decision sooner or later but at least she had some time to think through it before choosing. 

And if she did decide to go with them, she wasn’t sure how she would convince them to take her too. 

But she was getting ahead of herself. First, she needed to go and see them. 

When she gets to the house, the Healer is already out front, spreading some washed sheets on a clothing line. Somi greets her cheerfully. 

“You are up early, child.” The old woman remarks, pinning the sheet securely. 

“Had a lot on my mind,” she says, brushing off her terrible night while she goes to enter the house. 

“They are already gone.” The Healer remarks without turning around from her sheets. 

Somi freezes in place, heart thudding. 

“What?” She asks, throat dry. 

“I told them to stay. That young lady needed more time to healer. But they said they didn’t have anymore time to lay around.” The woman says, scoffing, “I don’t make it a habit to keep patients who don’t want to stay, but I sure gave them an earful before they left. Youngin’s think they are invincible these days...” 

Somi can barely hear her, thoughts racing. 

Did she hesitate for too long? Was this fate telling her that she needed to stay exactly where she was? 

But now that the choice was taken from her. Somi wanted nothing more than to leave this place. Her heart sinks, disappointment biting at her painfully. 

“Child.” 

Somi jumps, not sure how long the old woman was trying to get her attention, finding the Healer suddenly right next to her. 

“Here,” she takes a small jar from her pocket and hands it to her. Somi looks at it curiously. 

“It’s a balm for the young lady.” The old woman is smiling, eyes sparkling with knowledge, “They haven’t been gone for long and they are going to need that.” 

Somi’s breath catches in her throat. 

“You think I-” She is interrupted. 

“This is for the road,” the old woman pulls a pack from the entryway of her house. How was she so prepared for this? 

“But they are al-” Again, she is interrupted. 

“Not if you go know.” She says, eyes on the horizon, “But you’ve got to make your decision right now.” 

Somi’s heart skips a beat, her eyes also going to the horizon. The port is there, shadowed where the sun has not risen yet, only just starting to wake with the business of the day. 

“I told your mother I would take care of you when she was gone,” The old woman says, Somi blinks, surprised, “And I like to think I’ve done that. But now it’s your time to decide. Whatever you decide, I know your mother would be proud of you.” 

Her mother’s smile flashes in her memories. 

_Don’t let her get away._

Clutching the phoenix in one of her hands, the bag with the balm in the other, Somi can barely take in a breathe. She looks out to the town she has known all her life. She thinks of all the memories, with her mother, on her own, the good, the bad, the ugly. The sun roars to life above the horizon, reflecting brightly on the blue ocean. 

It’s so beautiful. And she should be so sad to leave all of this behind. To leave the Healer behind. But beneath the anxiety, the sadness, an overwhelming swell of excitement floods through her. 

The sun seems to be rising on her new beginning. With that fire in her eyes, she turns to the Healer. 

“Thank you. For everything.” She says, swinging the pack onto her back. “I won’t forget it.” 

“Of course not, child. Now hurry.” She shoos her away. 

Somi feels her appreciation for the woman fill her up, taking one more look of the old woman with her black clothes, wise eyes, and crooked lift of her lips. 

Another breath. 

And she turns on her heels and runs towards the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> i had a whole universe plotted in my head. but i had so much irl shit that i could really only write this first part of it. sometimes a girl needs to write the gay girl pirate fic of her dreams. this is it. i hope it has sufficiently perked your interest.


End file.
